blokesfandomcom-20200214-history
The search for the Nine Fingered God (54NA to 56NA)
The tale that tells the joining of the fellowship, later known to some as 'The Strange Companions', is known far and wide; spread by bards and officially recorded in the histories of many nations, 'The Search for the Nine Fingered God', - though a subject stretching throughout history well before the involvement of Terios or any of his companions - was neither as infamous or important as when they lay at its centre. Individuals with major involvement *Terios (The King Who Bowed) *Tobias Lightsworn *Lykos Lohikaarme *Randy Trixamillapopolis *Renton Vimes *Volitare Vates *Gomorrah Tibbs *Mordrai Parsec *Percival Smiles *Geoffrey (The Black Dragon) *Ser Walter Vanns *Morbo *Baba Yaga *The Being Known as Irony Centrum and The Lethian Caves It is told that the fellowship met by chance in the town of Centrum in Ruin, at Ferrus Varn's general goods store. After witnessing a brief confrontation between Ferrus and a tiefling by the name of Darsirius Grip (claiming to be one of the Narfius of Ritual) Volitare Vates questioned Ferrus on the nature of the arguement. Ferrus explained to the small human that the tiefling was searching for a young half elf who had come through the town a few days ago (though Ferrus had kept this information from Darsirius). After further questioning Volitare discovered that the young half elf was headed towards The Lethian Caves, an extensive and dangerous system of caves within the Thousand Shard Mountains, many miles north west of Centrum. Intruiged by the proposition of a great reward being offered for the capture of the individual, and even more intruiged as to why Ferrus himself would wish to aid in the fugitive's escape he decided to continue his investigation of the situation. However, lacking both a map and the physical prowess to survive the trials of such a journey, Volitare decided to attempt to band the group of wayward individuals in the shop together. The minotaur Terios and the Dragonborn Lykos happily joined the expodition with a promise to share the reward at equal measure. The old half elf Randy, though unwanted by the rest of the party, invited himself, and no one could be bothered to forcibly refuse. Renton Vimes, suddenly appearing out of nowhere, also invites himself, and after a small altercation with Terios proves to the minotaur he has a right to come along. Finally the young eladrin (at this time in disguise as a human) Tobi, claiming to have a map to the area asks to come along. The group laugh at the young boy (at this point ignorant to the fact he has been stealing from all of them the entire time) and refuse to allow him to come. Lykos, tells the boy that he is a man of the wold and knows both the mountains and forests of the land better than any map ever could. However, Tobi explains to the dragonborn that The Lethian Caves are extremely dangerous, a haunted and mystical place, where many a surefooted and experienced explorer has gotten lost and been driven mad. "Without a map," Tobi explains "You all will surely die... slowly... and painfully... that is if you don't go crazy first." Lykos, Terios and Renton are not convinced, (Randon doesn't seem to be paying attention) but Volitare convinces them that "Perhaps the boy is right." Renton decides that it would be best to just steal the map from the boy, Terios objects, and Tobi assures him that he wouldn't be able to even if he tried. At this the minotaur laughs and decides the boy has too much heart to be turned away. Tobi tells the group that they can keep all the gold, so long as when they are done in The Lethian Caves they agree to escort him to Ilera. The group agree. It is at this point where some accounts of the tale state that Terios notices the weight of his pack feeling lighter. One by one the group turn on Tobi, accusing him as a thief, the boy denies the accusations, but at the same time refuses to show the group the contents of his pockets and pack. Before the group has a chance to act violently against the boy Ferrus Varn interrupts apologetically, telling the group that his mischievious familiar Acron has been taking things from them. After Ferrus has returned their stolen goods the group leave. Some will tell you Tobi was a theif, and some will say he was innocent, others will leave this unimportant part of the story out. But the truth has faded into the fog of history. The journey to The Lethian Caves was mostly uneventful Venture and Ilera Septice and the man who smiles A new king of Bardaria The Death of Gomorrah Tibbs Category:Campaign